Reimu Hakurei
Reimu Hakurei (博麗　霊夢 Hakurei Reimu) is the main protagonist of the Touhou Project series along with the deuteragonist, Marisa Kirisame. As the shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, she manages the Hakurei Border of Gensokyo and exterminates troublesome youkai. Main Allies: Main Enemies: Backstory Not much is known about Reimu's history prior to the events of the games. Her earliest mention in the Gensokyo timeline is four to five years prior to Chapter 22 of Curiosities of Lotus Asia, which took place in 2006. ZUN does mention in one of his Shanghai Alice Correspondence documents that there was a previous Hakurei Shrine Maiden, and it's generally assumed that there's a line of them. In Chapter 25 of Wild and Horned Hermit, with night's darkness fast approaching, an annoyed Reimu remarks, "Believe not they will be around for you always: parents and daylight". The quote was thought to imply that Reimu knew her parents, but they're gone and she's rather bitter about it. However, her line was modified from a haiku about the transient, changing nature of things, the original subjects being parents and money (いつまでも / あると思うな / 親と金). In chapter 2 of Curiosities of Lotus Asia, Marisa remarks, "She was an orphan", though the context of this scene suggests that this could just be a throwaway line. Personality Her personality is straightforward, optimistic, and a bit curious. She's quick to anger if offended, but just as quick to offer help to those in need. According to Komachi, Reimu has an innocent heart that can't truly hate anyone.2 While rather lazy in her free time, she's highly devoted to her duties as the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, resulting in a "shoot first and ask questions later" attitude to youkai extermination. This makes her known to exterminate youkai indiscriminately, regardless of how much of a threat they represent to her or others. One example is Tokiko, who was ambushed by Reimu while she was, in Reimu's own words, "reading and minding her own business". Apparently, however, she actually helps youkai in trouble when it really matters. For instance, in Silent Sinner in Blue, she kept Rei'sen (disguised as an earth youkai-rabbit) at her place to help healing her injuries, giving her the futon she uses to sleep and even going to Eientei to inform its residents that a wounded rabbit was at her shrine. She also treated Shinmyoumaru Sukuna well enough after the events of Double Dealing Character that the inchling gave her a matching kimono as a sign of gratitude. Since it was so small, Reimu had to wear it on the back of her head. It has been stated that Reimu treats everyone the same, whether they are humans, youkai or gods, giving them no particular respect or disrespect. This habit has caused her to inadvertently befriend many youkai she defeats. While she tries to keep youkai away from her shrine, this is because it makes it harder to gather faith from humans rather than because she dislikes them. At the end of the symposium in Symposium of Post-mysticism, when Reimu goes to break it up, Miko notes that though Reimu says she wants to eliminate all the youkai, she actually just wants to attain a peace in Gensokyo that doesn't require violence, like the others present wish. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Premageddon TBA Legends of the Multi-Universe: Weirdmageddon TBA LOTM: Tales from the Ultra Despair Knight TBA Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon TBA Relationships Marisa Kirisame Reimu's best friend is likely Marisa Kirisame, who spends a lot of her time at the shrine. They're there together the majority of the time in various print works, prologues, and extra stage prologues, hanging out together and discussing or attending the latest events in Gensokyo. Reimu has known Marisa since Story of Eastern Wonderland, where Mima had Marisa fight Reimu. Their friendship may have started soon after that, as in all of the bad endings, Marisa decides she needs to train more, and drags Reimu along to train with her, much to Reimu's chagrin. Yukari Yakumo Despite her antagonistic personality, Yukari Yakumo mentors Reimu by pushing her to increase her spiritual powers, such as learning how to invoke the gods in Silent Sinner in Blue. She also occasionally seeks Reimu's assistance in resolving incidents in Imperishable Night and Subterranean Animism. Rinnosuke Morichika Reimu is familiar with Rinnosuke Morichika, a shopkeeper who owns Kourindou, who she sometimes visits to hang out or for wares (and sometimes shoplifts). She apparently has a large unpaid tab for requested items and services, but denies it since Rinnosuke "never accepts money" (which he denies being the case). Rinnosuke was also the one that originally prepared her purification rod for her use. Sanae Kochiya Despite being the priestess of a rival shrine, Sanae Kochiya is on friendly terms with Reimu and appears frequently in Wild and Horned Hermit alongside Reimu and Marisa. She came on a bit strongly when she and Reimu first met, but she really thought she was helping the Hakurei Shrine out by attempting to get it to switch gods to Kanako Yasaka. After Mountain of Faith, Sanae offered to help Reimu as a fellow shrine maiden to gather faith for the shrine, and she appears to have been friends with Reimu since then. Nonetheless, the two have no qualms about antagonizing the other at times, though these quarrels are usually resolved by the next time they meet. Genjii In the PC-98 canon, Reimu used a turtle as a means for flight until the end of Mystic Square; that turtle was Genjii. Reimu calls him "gramps". Three Fairies of Light Reimu is often the target of pranks by the Three Fairies of Light, and Reimu tends to exterminate them on sight whenever she catches them (unless Marisa's escorting them). As of Oriental Sacred Place, the three fairies moved into a tree near the Hakurei Shrine and become Reimu's neighbors, increasing the amount of pranks even more. Reimu aims to evict the fairies, but cannot find their treehouse, which is actually located on the Hakurei Border. Eventually, in an attempt to befriend Reimu so she'll no longer threaten them, the three fairies challenge her to a battle, reasoning that Reimu tends to befriend many youkai after fighting them. After an intense battle, Reimu finally defeats the fairies (instantly), and points out that their line of reasoning is utterly ridiculous. Despite this, Marisa finds that Reimu befriended the fairies after all, and as of the end of Oriental Sacred Place, the fairies now happily openly spend time at the shrine while helping Reimu out with various chores. Byakuren Hijiri Reimu views Byakuren Hijiri and the Myouren Temple as a rival of sorts to herself and the Hakurei Shrine. In Ten Desires, Toyosatomimi no Miko points out that Reimu is friendly towards Byakuren. Although Reimu says they're religious rivals, she doesn't seem to deny it. In one of her Undefined Fantastic Object endings, Reimu is depressed at how quickly Byakuren's temple is picking up followers compared to her own shrine. By the time of Strange and Bright Nature Deity, Reimu is angry at the temple for stealing away her shrine's followers (ignoring that her shrine never had (m)any followers in the first place), but Byakuren seems unaware of this. Kasen Ibaraki Kasen Ibaraki is a regular at the shrine and acts as a mentor (and sometimes guardian) of Reimu, whom she fears is too concerned with worldly desires. Kosuzu Motoori Kosuzu Motoori, the daughter of the book-lender in the Human Village, has a great deal of respect for Reimu. She is convinced that no harm will come to her from dealing with the youma books, because she is sure that Reimu will come save her if anything happens. Shirou Emiya Nagito Komaeda Yu Narukami Ruby Rose Bigby Wolf Snow White Chun Li Lara Croft Tifa Lockhart Bayonetta Naoto Shirogane Kiritsugu Emiya Chiaki Nanami Miku Izayoi Medaka Kurokami Korosensei Gintoki Sakata Riser Phenex Freed Sellzen Rascal (Glitter Force) Buffoon Ultratech Allies and enemies Allies: Enemies: Gallery Th16Reimu.png 00Reimu2.png Reimu76.gif Reimu16.gif Reimu81.gif Reimu75.jpg Reimu and Nagito.png|"Reimu Hakurei and Nagito Komaeda" Shirou Emiya and Reimu Hakurei.png|Reimu Hakurei and Shirou Emiya Reimu and Yukari0.png|"Reimu Hakurei and Yukari Yakumo" Reimu and Bigby.png|"Reimu Hakurei and Bigby Wolf" Reimu and Korosensei.png|"Reimu Hakurei and Korosensei" Ruby Rose and Reimu Hakurei.png|"Ruby Rose and Reimu Hakurei as they swap clothes" Reimu and Ki-Bo.png|"Reimu Hakurei and Keebo" Naoto Kanji Miku and Reimu.png|"Naoto Shirogane Kanji Tatsumi Miku Izayoi and Reimu Hakurei" Reimu and Medaka.png|"Reimu Hakurei and Medaka Kurokami" Reimu and Hades.png|"Reimu Hakurei and Hades (Kid Icarus)" Naoto and Reimu.png|"Naoto Shirogane and Reimu Hakurei" Reimu and Great Mighty Poo.png|"Reimu Hakurei and The Great Mighty Poo" Reimu and Marisa.png|"Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Touhou universe Category:Elementals Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Humans Category:Flyers Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Magic Users Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Tricksters Category:Kid Heroes Category:Pre-teens Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Asami Imai Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mai Nakahara